The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the sterilization of containers. In the field of the beverage production industry it is known for containers, for example plastics material containers, to be sterilized before their filling. In this case this sterilization can be carried out in widely differing ways. In this way, it is possible for example for the containers to be sterilized with a sterilization agent, such as for example H2O2 (hydrogen peroxide) or peracetic acid. The handling of these media is not without its problems, however, since they can also have harmful effects on humans. In addition, when using these media it is necessary to rinse the container afterwards.
In recent years methods have also become known in which containers are sterilized by means of charge carrier irradiation and, in particular, electron irradiation. In this way, DE 10 2008 007 428 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for the sterilization of packaging materials. In this case a treatment head for the treatment of an inner face of packaging material with electron irradiation is positioned in the respective packaging material through an aperture in the packaging material.
EP 1 982 921 A1 of the Applicants describes an apparatus for the sterilization of containers. This apparatus has a treatment head with an outlet window through which charge carriers can issue. The contents of the disclosure of EP 1 982 921 A1 are hereby made the subject of the present disclosure by reference in its entirety. An apparatus for the sterilization of containers by means of charge carriers, which in particular also describes a cooling device for the outlet window for the electrons, is likewise known from DE 10 2008 025 868 A1. In addition, the contents of the disclosure of DE 10 2008 025 868 A1 are hereby also made the subject of the present application by reference.
The sterilization of the inner walls of the plastics material containers, however, is in part not sufficient for an overall sterilization.